The Destiny of Kalos
by Zehrow
Summary: Orphaned at a young age, Zero Kaizo must learn to fend for himself earlier than most youth. But, when the opportunity arises to go on a Pokémon journey, Zero quickly sees it as a way to fulfill his dreams, to travel throughout Kalos, and take on the Kalos League. Throughout his journey, Zero will meet many friends, enemies and Pokémon, whilst fulfilling his destiny, and Kalos'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Welcome to my first ever fanfic! I am rather excited about this series and have a lot of ideas about it, so I hope you all like it! So, let's get right into, the first chapter of, The Destiny of Kalos. All criticism is appreciated and welcome, as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights, content and characters are owned by GameFreak and Nintendo.**

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Sunlight shone through the glass window, basking the entire floor in a soft, warm glow. Upstairs, in the small house situated in the corner of Vandeville own, was a boy sleeping peacefully. And he was having a rather nice dream.

"Use… Flamethrower…" He mumbled. Turning from his side, to his back. A grin plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I defeated… the evil team… you are safe… princess…" He muttered, letting out a snore.

Then, he was awoken to a light knocking on his front door. The boy stirred, but didn't fully wake up. There was another, harder louder knock.

"Coming…" The boy muttered sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Again, there was a harder, louder knock.

"I'm coming!" The boy yelled, descending slowly down the stairs.

He reached the door and opened it, standing before him, was a man. He was tall, wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and a lab coat, with medium length black hair and a smile.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Yes, by any chance would you be Mr. Zero Kaizo?" The man asked.

"That's me," The boy replied, standing up a bit straighter.

"Ah magnifique! My name is Augustine Sycamore," The man said with a bow. "But most call me the Pokémon Professor."

"Oh yeah, I've seen you on TV before," Zero replied.

"Yes, you might have. Any who, are your parents in? I have a matter I must discuss with you and them," The professor asked, looking past Zero.

Zero looked down at the ground, his face darkening. "They died in a car crash when I was ten," He replied.

Six years ago, in the Sinnoh region, Where Zero and his family were living, Zero's parents were driving to Zero's school to pick him up, like they did everyday. But a car ran a red light, and smashed into the front bumper of the car, killing Zero's parents instantly. It was painless, the doctors had told the shocked and beyond sad Zero, but he was devastated nonetheless. He didn't eat or sleep for multiple days. He just sat in his room, in his now empty house. That's when, Zero's aunt came to him, and decided that Zero shouldn't stay in Sinnoh. So that night, Zero and his aunt left Sinnoh, to the Kalos region, where Zero's aunt was currently living. But a year after the move, Zero's aunt became terminally ill, and had to be transported to a special hospital in the Johto region. Ever since, Zero had been on his own.

The professors face fell. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, my condolences for your loss. It must have been terribly hard on you," He said, with genuine sadness and honesty.

"Yeah. Anyways, what can I help you with professor?" Zero asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yes, I have a request for you," The professor replied.

"Yeah? Well come in, make yourself at home," Zero said, stepping aside so the professor could pass by.

The professor sat a little awkwardly on the arm chair in what must have been, the smallest house he had ever seen.

As soon as you walked through the front door, the kitchen was directly to the right. A small kitchenette to be more exact. There was a stove, microwave, a sink and one small countertop space for preparing meals. Straight ahead of the front door, was the living area. A small TV sat on a small table in the right corner of the room, a wooden coffee table in the middle of the room, with two arm chairs around it, facing the TV. To the left of the door, was a set of stairs leading up to Zero's bedroom and the bathroom.

This house was a shed compared to all of the other houses in Vandeville.

"It's not much, but it's all I can afford. It keeps my warm, dry and sheltered so," Zero said, handing the professor a cup of coffee he had made.

"Thank you," The professor replied, taking the cup from Zero's hands. He took a slow sip and his eyes widened. "Goodness, this is the best cup of coffee I've ever had!" He exclaimed.

"Ha, yeah. My mom was a chef and my dad loved to bake, so they taught me everything they knew," Zero said smiling, remembering all the times he and his parents would cook together.

"So, this request?" Zero asked.

"Ah yes. Well you see, for the past few months, I have been researching what is called Mega Evolution. Which is an evolution that exceeds that of a fully evolved Pokémon, allowing it to transform temporarily into a more powerful version of itself. However, there are only a small handful of Pokémon we know that can Mega Evolve. These certain Pokémon Mega Evolve, by what is called a Mega Stone. There are specific stones for specific Pokémon, and a trainer must give these stones to their Pokémon, while also having on them, a Mega Ring. Which is what allows the Pokémon to Mega Evolve. And I have just been swamped with my lab work, and haven't been able to do any field studies do to said work. So, Zero, would you mind travelling throughout Kalos collecting data on Mega Evolution?" The professor asked with a hopeful smile.

Zero's eyes widened at the request. 'A journey!? I've always wanted to go on one! I was supposed to start one when I turned 11, but… Yes. Yes, I would absolutely love to,' Zero thought, grinning as he did.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do it!" Zero replied with pure joy.

"Ah tres bien! That is wonderful!" The professor replied happily.

"I'll go change," Zero said, practically flying up the stairs.

'Hmm, yes he will do just perfectly. I see quite a lot of potential in him,' The professor thought.

16 years of age, Zero proffered to stay quiet and serious almost all of the time. Unless he was around people he was comfortable with, which in this case, was only the PokeMart owner and the local Café owner. Both of whom said that once you got to know Zero, he was the most loyal and polite boy you would ever meet. His personality was odd according to most people around town. Which is why said people usually avoided him. Not to mention at first glance, Zero looked practically evil. He was tall, six feet one inch to be exact. Broad shoulders, medium sized build, slightly muscular, sharp facial features, with fair white skin, dark grey eyes, and shaggy silvery white hair that feel to the middle of his neck, a few locks hanging on his forehead.

He glanced at a picture sitting on his nightstand. It was of him and his best friend from back in Sinnoh. The boy had Zero in a headlock, with a big, goofy grin on his face. While Zero was trying to pry his friend off, his own grin on his face. Zero was always sad that he never got so say goodbye to him before he moved.

'I wonder what that idiot is doing now,' Zero thought with a smile.

Zero stumbled down the stair steps after changing, stumbling and almost falling on the last one. He was now wearing a black jacket, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The cuffs were a shade of grey, along with the lines to indicate the pocket holes on the lower parts of the jacket. The inside of the collar was also the same grey colour, a white pokeball on the left breast, with a white t-shirt on underneath the jacket. He had dark blue jeans, perfectly fir for his legs, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers with white laces, with a dark brown belt, and dark grey backpack. And to top it all off, a black bandanna was tied around his forehead, somewhat hidden by his bangs.

"I am ready," he said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Magnifique! Let's be on our way, my lab is in Lumiose City, a bit of a walk from here," The professor said, starting down the road.

'I'll make you proud Mom and Dad. Aunty too. I'll show the world what I can do, for you.' Zero thought, taking one last glance at his small house.

"Let's do this," He said, walking after the professor.

"So, Zero, there is something I forgot to tell you," The professor said. The pair had been walking for approximately forty-five minutes now, making small talk as they did. The professor knew of a shortcut to Lumiose, so they were taking that path.

"What's that professor?" Zero asked.

"Well, as you know, I needed a few assistants for my studies. And so, I offered them each a Pokémon as well. And now, there is only one left…" The professor replied with a slightly worried tone.

"Oh. Well that's okay. It doesn't matter what Pokémon I get, I just want one," Zero replied happily.

"Oh, that's good to hear!" The professor sighed with relief.

"What's the Pokémon that was left though?" Zero asked.

"A Froakie, a water type," The professor replied.

"I've always had a soft spot for dark types, water as well. Why didn't Froakie get chosen? Isn't it one of the rare Pokémon of Kalos?" Zero asked.

"Well, actually one of the trainers DID want Froakie. But you see, this Froakie is quite different from all the others. From the moment, it hatched from the egg I was caring for, it has done nothing but train. Trained, and never stopped. Never playing or socializing with any of the other Pokémon, it was a loner of sorts. So, I thought that if a trainer took him in, then he would open up and learn to cooperate with others. But 5 trainers have come and wanted Froakie, but he refused to go with any of them. Including the young lady, I gave a Pokémon to today. I think, that maybe, you'll be the on that Froakie opens up to," The professor explained.

"Oh, that's sort of weird. But I'll try my best to make Froakie open up," Zero replied.

"Thank you, that would be most appreciated." The professor said. 'Such a polite young man,' The professor thought.

Soon, they arrived in Lumiose City. And Zero couldn't help but crane his neck at everything. The city was HUGE. Bigger than anything in Sinnoh. Even his home of Sunnyshore City. Even bigger than Sunnyshore, Jubilife City, Castelia City, AND Hearthome City combined!

"This way," The professor said, taking a left after entering the city from a shortcut they had taken.

Zero followed and soon found himself at a yellow and blue building, squeezed between two large grey skyscrapers.

"Please come in," The professor said, holding the door open for Zero.

Zero walked in, and was lead by the professor to the back of the lab, and walked through a metal door, finding himself in a sanctuary/oasis looking place. It was a small forest, with a small open plain, with a river running through the middle of the enclosure. What drew Zero's attention, was the purple land shark like Pokémon playing with a Wooper and a Budew.

"Ah, that's Garchomp. The lab bodyguard and most friendly Pokémon you'll ever meet," The professor explained with a smile.

"Coooool," Zero said, staring at the pseudo-legendary. Turning his head, he spotted a blue frog like Pokémon with big yellow eyes and a white looking scarf thing around it's neck. It seemed to be slicing a tree with a small white dagger.

"Ah, there's Froakie," The professor said walking over to the little blue frog.

"Hello Froakie, would you mind putting the Cut away for a second?" The professor asked. Froakie glanced up at the professor, but pretend sheathed his Cut attack like it was a sword, making it disappear. Zero smirked.

"Thank you Froakie. This is Zero, I've asked him to help with my studies. And I want you to be his partner. How would you like that? It would be a big help," The professor asked, leading and hand up to Zero as he did.

"Hi there Froakie. I'm Zero, and I'm just starting my journey. How would you like to be my partner? You look really strong, I bet we can become really great friends," Zero said crouching down to the little frog.

Normally, Froakie wouldn't bat an eye and walk away. But there was something, something about this trainer. He could most definitely work with this. Froakie could sense great things about him, and slowly, hopped his way over to Zero. Staring up at him for a second, before leaping onto his right shoulder.

"Magnifique! Froakie that is wonderful!" The professor exclaimed.

Zero rubbed Froakies head. "Hey little buddy. I hope we can become good friends and have a fun journey together," He said with a smile. Froakie smiled back and nodded. Yes, he could work with this trainer.

"Now that that's settled, here Zero. This is a Pokedex. It will record all of the data of all the Pokémon you will see across your journey," The professor said, handing Zero the device. "And here are some pokeballs to get you started," The professor continued, handing Zero five pokeballs, which he took and clipped to his belt and putting the Pokedex in his jacket pocket.

"Thanks professor. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Zero said.

"No worries my boy, you are paying me back in data. Now come, let's get you registered for the Kalos League," The professor said walking out of the sanctuary oasis. Zero followed, with his new partner on his shoulder. He had always wanted to challenge the Sinnoh League, but he couldn't sue to… certain events.

Soon, Zero was led to the nearest Pokémon centre, and the Nurse Joy led him through the setup process.

"Place your Pokedex in the slot please," She said.

Zero did as told and placed his Pokedex in the indentation in the counter beside the PC. A blue light appeared for a second, then stopped.

"All done. Zero Kaizo age 16 is now entered for the Kalos League to be held here in Lumiose City in 9 months," The nurse Joy said.

Just behind her, a small piece of plastic emerged from a white device, the Nurse took it, and handed it to Zero.

"Have a nice journey, and stay safe," She said.

Zero took the plastic which was his Trainer Card, and pocketed it in his jeans.

"Now Zero, there is a Gym in Santalune City, I suggest you start your journey there," The professor inquired.

"Alright I will. But I think I'll stock up on supplies first," Zero replied.

"A smart idea. I wish you well Zero, have fun and stay safe!" The professor said.

Zero nodded, and with that, walked out of the Pokémon centre, where is adventure awaited.

 **First chapter done. So, what did you guys think? Not a lot of action I know, I just wanted to introduce Zero and his character. Next chapter will be a little more exciting. So, I hope to see you all there! Please review and follow, and have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter, I was on vacation for a couple weeks without the internet. But I'm back, and here with the second installment of The Destiny of Kalos! This will be an introduction sort of chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it. All criticism is welcome, as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to Nintendo and GameFreak.**

 **Chapter 2: First Friends**

Zero walked through the busy streets of Lumiose City, passerby's hustling to their jobs or shops. Zero craned his neck up at the Lumiose Prism Tower, trying to take it all in.

"Well buddy, what's say you and I stock up on some supplies for the road?" He asked his water partner.

Froakie gave a smile and a nod, agreeing.

After quickly withdrawing some of his savings, Zero bought some PokeBalls, potions, and some food for him and Froakie. Then, headed towards the Route 1 gate, which would lead him to Santalune City.

As he made his way down the route, he saw a few battles taking place. A Fletchling was facing down a Bunnelby. While a Litleo was sending embers towards a Spearow. In some trees, were a few Pidgeys and Scatterbugs. Zero couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was on a journey. He really was.

When, a young boy approached him.

"Hey, you look like a beginner. Wanna battle?" the boy asked.

"Yeah sure," Zero replied.

"Awesome!" The boy cried happily. He was about 12 years old, with a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts, along with a blue and yellow baseball cap.

The two stood across from each other.

"Fletchling, cmon out!" The boy said.

"Froakie!" Zero said, Froakie leaping off his shoulder as he did.

"Fletchling, use peck!" The boy said, starting the battle.

"Dodge!"

Froakie swiftly sidestepped the oncoming peck, Fletchling hurled past him by an inch.

"Peck again!"

"Cut!"

As Fletchling circled around and dove towards Froakie again, the little frog pretended to unsheathe the cut attack, striking Fletchling in the side as it dove towards him.

"Use wing attack!"

This time, Froakie was unable to doge, and was struck in the torso by Fletchlings glowing wings. Froakie flipped back and landed in front of Zero.

"Again!" The boy cried.

"Dodge and pound!"

Froakie knew Fletchlings movements this time, and at the last second, jumped to the side, punching Fletchling as he did.

"Bubble!"

"Gust!"

Froakie unleashed the stream of bubbles, but the bubbles were quickly blown away by the wind Fletchling whirled up.

"Peck now!"

"Wait…" Zero said calmly.

Fletchling closed in on Froakie, and as it did, Zero grinned.

"Grab it!" He said.

Froakie obeyed and grabbed hold of FLetchling, after narrowly dodging the peck.

"Ah no! Shake it off!" The boy cried.

Fletchling turned from side to side, diving up and down, shaking desperately trying to get Froakie off.

"Bubble!" Zero commanded.

At point blank range, Froakie let loose a stream of the bubbles onto Fletchling, sending it crashing towards the ground.

"Cut!"

Froakie quickly leapt off the bird, unsheathing his cut, and slashed Fletchling in the gut, sending it plummeting towards the ground even faster. A dust cloud formed from the impact, as Zero and the boy awaited the outcome.

After a few seconds of anxious waiting, the dust cleared, and Zero and the boy saw Fletchling in a small crater, unconscious.

"Aw man, return Fletchling. Good job," The boy said with a frown.

"That was a good battle, your Fletchling is quite strong," Zero said, patting Froakie's head as he did.

"Haha thanks, your Froakie is really strong as well. I'm gonna go heal Fletchling, see ya later!" The boy said running off.

Zero smiled. "First battle, first victory."

Froakie smiled and nodded.

The pair continued towards Santalune City, when they saw a girl and a Fennekin battling a Sandshrew.

The Fennekin let out an ember, ordered by her trainer. The embers flew towards the Sandshrew, who kicked up some dirt with it's tail, blocking the ember with it's sand attack. Then, he started what seemed to be a rock throw. He formed the giant rock in front of him, then launching it straight at Fennekin.

"Dodge!" The trainer ordered.

Fennekin did, but that left the trainer wide open. Her eyes widened at her mistake. She froze with fear, as the giant rock flew towards her.

"Look out!"

The girl turned to see who had said that, but was tackled from the side. The girl fell to the ground with a thud, just as the rock throw flew past her, breaking against a tree. The girl looked towards Sandshrew, who snickered and ran away. The girl then looked down and saw a boy lying on top of her. Immediately her face went red.

"Get off!" She yelled, kicking Zero back.

"Ow!" He said, landing on his behind. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Why did you do that! Now the Sandshrew got away!" The girl yelled in anger.

"Yeah your welcome. The impact from that rock throw would most likely either crushed your skull and killed you, or all of your torso and spine, leaving you paralyzed. So, yeah, your welcome," Zero said with a frown.

The girl quieted down. He was right, she could have died. Fennekin made her way over to her trainer, licking her hand.

"Ri- right… thank you…" She said, looking down.

"Yeah, no problem. Just be careful okay?" Zero said, starting to walk away. Froakie leaping after him.

"Wait!" The girl called after him.

Zero turned around, Froakie leaping back onto his shoulder.

"One meal, my treat. Then we're even. Got it?" She said sternly.

Zero tilted his head. This was the first time he got a good look at her. She had honey blonde hair, tied into twin tails. With sparkling ocean blue eyes, white skin that seemed to glow, and high cheek bones. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt, and a thin black sleeveless vest. With a black skirt and brown designer shin high boots, with a large pale blue purse that doubled as a bag. She was beautiful. REALLY beautiful, and Zero couldn't help but stare.

"Got it?" The girl asked again.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Zero mumbled.

The pair made their way back towards Lumiose City, much to Zero's complaint. He wanted to be in Santalune by tonight. But, he did skip breakfast, so he was hungry.

"I never got your name," The girl said.

Zero turned to her. "Zero," He said.

"Aya," The girl replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Zero said.

"Likewise," Aya replied.

Aya led Zero to a small café just by the professor's lab.

"Order anything, on me," Aya said sitting down.

Zero sat down across from her. The pair sat at one of the outside tables.

"You know you don't have to do this. Right?" Zero asked.

Aya shook her head. "I don't like owing people, so order up," She said, picking up a menu.

Zero frowned, but reluctantly picked up a menu.

The pair ordered and looked at each other, waiting for their food.

"So, it seems you just started your journey, right? Seeing as how you have Froakie." Aya said, making small talk.

"Yeah, just got him a few hours ago. And you have a Fennekin, would you be one of the professor's other assistants?" Zero asked.

"Yep. How did you even get Froakie to go with you? To be honest I wanted him," Aya said, frowning at the frog.

Froakie sweat dropped.

"Ha, I'm not sure. Just like me better I guess?" Zero asked his partner, who nodded his head and smiled.

Aya frowned again. "Well that's fine, I like my Fennekin anyways," She said smiling at her fox.

Their food arrived and the pair quickly ate, both pretty hungry.

The bill was presented and Aya's eyes widened.

"3,000 Pokedollars!?" She gasped.

Zero sweat dropped. Perhaps he shouldn't have ordered three crapes, a milkshake, and two pokefood muffins for Froakie.

"Here, let me pay half," Zero said, reaching for his wallet.

Aya shook her head. "No, this was my treat," She said, taking out her own wallet.

Zero sighed. "I can't let you pay for all of this," He said,

"Well, you're going to," Aya said with a glare.

Again, Zero sighed. This girl was bossy. "Fine," He said reluctantly. Although he did feel guilty making Aya pay for the whole meal.

"Oh, my look at the time, I have to go, sorry Zero. Thanks again for saving me," Aya said, looking at her watch.

"Yeah, not a problem. And thanks for the meal, I feel guilty making you pay for all of it though," Zero said, scratching the back of his head.

Aya shook her head. "It was my treat. Anyways, bye, thanks again!" She said, running off.

Zero waved, then turned around and walked away.

'Strange girl…' He thought.

Aya ran down the street, looking ahead. 'Nice guy, he's cute too. Really cute actually. And sweet," She thought with a small smile.

Zero made his way back to Route 1, he still had a few hours of daylight, and he had a plan on how he was going to spend those hours.

"Well Froakie, for the gym in Santalune City, we'll need another team member. So, what do you say you and I go look for another friend?" He asked his partner.

Froakie nodded an smiled.

Three hours later, Zero and Froakie still hadn't found another team member. All the Pokémon he had found were pretty weak, and Froakie ended up knocking most of them out quite easily. Zero was about to give up hope, when he saw it. A white little Pokémon with a green helmet like thing, a red spike on the front and back of the helmet.

"No way…" Zero muttered.

Quickly, he took out his Pokedex.

"Ralts, the feeling Pokémon. If it's horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly. Typing: Psychic, Fairy. Gender: Male." The Pokedex voice explained.

Zero stared at the Pokémon. He was switching between kicking and punching a tree, while sending confusions towards a nearby rock, all at the same time.

Zero couldn't believe his luck. To find a wild Ralts, a male no less, was awesome.

Zero walked out of his hiding spot, towards the Ralts, Froakie in tow.

Ralts sensed movement behind him, and turned towards the two.

"hey there Ralts, you look really strong. I was just looking for a new friend to help me on my journey, and you look perfect. Do you want to join me? It'll be fun, I promise," Zero asked hopefully.

Ralts tilted his head at the human. Friend? He hadn't heard that before. He stared at Zero for a second, before positioning himself for battle. He would see what this human was made of, he could sense something about him…

"A battle huh? Alright, Froakie!" Zero said, Froakie leaping onto the battle field.

"Start with bubble!" Zero ordered.

Froakie unleashed the water attack towards the psychic fairy type. Ralts simply held up his hand, a blue wave travelling through the air, cancelling out the bubble.

"Cut!"

Froakie formed his white dagger, leaping at Ralts. Ralts nimbly sidestepped the attack.

'Hmm. He's seeing Froakie's movements with his psychic… so, let's cancel them out,' Zero thought with a grin.

"Froakie, use bubble on the ground," Zero ordered.

Froakie trusted Zero, so he let out a stream of bubbles onto the dirt ground. Upon contact, a misty haze formed, masking Froakie from sight. Ralts couldn't see.

"Cut, get in close," Zero said.

Froakie vanished into the lingering haze. For a few seconds, Ralts stares straight ahead, trying to sense were Froakie was, but he couldn't find him. A few times a 'whoosh' sound, and a shadow could be seen travelling through the mist. Eventually, Froakie launched himself out of the haze, and connected the cut across Ralts' head. The Pokémon winced and turned towards the direction were Froakie was. But he was gone. Ralts was hit across the back, and he turned towards that direction. No Froakie. He was hit again, then again, then again. Ralts held his hands up, sending a huge confusion outward, clearing up all the haze, and sending Froakie back towards Zero.

"You good buddy?" Zero asked.

Froakie nodded and glared at Ralts.

Ralts was breathing heavily, scratches all across his body. Them he collapsed to the ground.

Zero smirked and took out a ball, throwing it at Ralts. The Pokémon was engulfed in a red light, and was absorbed into the ball. It shook once, twice, and was caught. Zero grinned and made his was over to the ball.

"Alright!" He said, picking it up. Froakie grinned.

A woman peeked out from behind a tree. 'Yes, he will do…' She thought.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, approaching Zero.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Zero asked.

"I watched your battle, although you are a beginner, you have exemplary skills in tactics of battle. Here, I want you to have this, as I sadly cannot take care of it." The woman said, handing Zero a small brown egg.

"An egg?" he asked.

The woman nodded. "yes, it will hatch soon, I wish you all the best on your journey." The woman said, walking away.

Zero looked down at the small egg in his hands.

"Uh huh…" He muttered.

"Well, it looks like we'll have another friend soon Froakie," Zero said with a smile.

Froakie nodded and smiled. Zero noticed he did that a lot.

The pair made their way back to Lumiose City, checking into a room in one of the Pokémon Centres. Zero changed into his pj's and let out Ralts. He set the egg down onto the pillow next to his, Froakie claiming the spot in front of the egg, Ralts at the foot of the bed. And soon, the trio were fast asleep, dreaming of adventures to come.

 **Second chapter down. What do you guys think? A bit long, but I wanted to introduce Aya and her character, as well as a few of Zero's team members. Ralts will be a great addition I think, and the egg, what will it hatch into? Find out next time, on, The Destiny of Kalos. Please comment, follow and have a great day!**


End file.
